Histoire d'être bourge
by Good-Luck-29
Summary: Pauline de Saint Pluvignit. Un nom bien trop long pour une jeune femme qui souhaite Une vie plus simple. Hisoire portant sur la haute société de nos jours. Cette première partie Etant déjà écrite au préalable, je posterais RAPIDEMENT les chapitres.
1. Présentation

Je m'appelle Pauline. Plus précisement Pauline Marie Yvonne de Saint-Pluvignit. Un nom ne me permetant pas de passer inaperçue, évidament. Mais si toute mon histoire reposait seulement sur les prénoms infâmes qu'avaient choisis mes parents à ma naissance, celle-ci ne serait pas aussi intéressante...

Autant commencer par le début, je pense. Ma famille est l'une des dernières familles aristocrates de France vraiment dignes de ce nom. J'ai 17 ans. Et surtout une réputation de rebelle. Cela dit, c'est juste l'avis de l'empire parental de la maison, ou plutôt du château. Je dois dire qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord. Puisque que je suis la seule petite fille à vouloir les cheveux courts jusqu'à ce que ma mère me l'interdise : elle trouvait ça vulgaire. Ensuite à mes 10 ans, mon oncle me proposa une balade à moto... Même pas la peine d'y penser. Bref, jusqu'au jour de mes 17 ans ma vie fut bien remplie de ce genres de contradictions et d'interdictions.

Pourquoi dis-je « Jusqu'au jour de mes 17 ans » ? Lisez la suite de ce récit... Vous comprendrez.


	2. Quoi ? Un mariage ?

A Paris, il y en eut avait des anniversaires ringards dans les banlieues chicques. Mais je crois que le mien dépassait tous mes cauchemars. Près de 350 personnes avaient été conviées au massacre. Mon père, MonsieurLePréfetDeParis, avait beaucoup de relations. Tellement que, parait-il, il avait fallu classer les invités par les classes sociales et non par affinités. Parmi touts ces hommes et femmes, sur Reconnaître pouvait certains ministres (étrangers ou pas), beaucoup de célébrités mais peut de mes amis. Bien que ce soit mon anniversaire, personne n'avait pas pris la peine de me «confier le soin de Dresser la liste des invités, de peur que je ne Fasse pas les bons choix concernants ceux-ci.

Donc je me retrouvai à dire bonjour aux conviés à la réception. Avec le recul, je pense MIS Avoir plus d'Une heure pour saluer tout le monde. Mais qu'importe. Ce qui me répugnai le plus, c'était que mes parents avaient furette Toutes les familles les plus riches d'Europe Qui avaient un fils héritier, de venir.

- Papa! J'y crois pas, m'étais-je écriée quand j'eu enfin compris la situation, tu veux juste me marier!

En effet pour nous la rencontre des Deux âmes soeurs Doit se produite très tôt. Le mariage N'est pas très loin derrière. Vous dites vous avec Étonnement que je suis folle. Non. Les mariages d'amours Sont encore très rares Dans notre milieu. La plupart du temps, les filles de bonnes familles doivent épouser un homme, dont l'âge importe peu, de très bonne famille. Pour encore plus relever La réputation de la famille de la future épouse.

- Non, ma chère enfant. Je veux que tu rencontre des gens respectables, développa Charles-Henri, mon père.

- Quoi? Les plus autant que je sache tu m'envois dans un lycée privé pour que je côtoie de respectables gens. Alors pourquoi Inviter ceux-ci? question-je.

C'est alors qu'arriva la duchesse de Mont-Saint-Laurent fils fils et Pierre-Jacques. Tous deux avaient toujours eut un balai coincé là où je pense mais le jeune homme restait néanmois un très beau garçon. Ma mère Avait toujours été, ce coup sur, de mon avis.

- Duchesse! s'exclama Mon très cher Père, et ce avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce Soit. Je suis enchanté de percevoir les ondes bienfetrices que vous envoyez.

- Oh, Charles-Henri. Vous êtes trop flatteur, l'informa-t'elle.

- Pauline, je suis heureux de vous revoir en pleine forme, me salua Pierre.

- Ouais, salut ... dis-je sans joie.

A ce moment, j'aurai juré l'avoir vu me faire un clin d'oeil mais je repensai tout d'un coup trop vite à notre dernière rencontre et le fusillai d'un assassin égard.

Celle-ci s'etait produite après qu'une fille de ma classe s'en prit à moi pour avoir oser parler son petit copain. Pierre m'avait défendue, sous le regard choqué de toutes ses admiratrices. Mais Lana, la fille n'en en pas demorda pour autant. Et decida de me tartiner de laque. Un souvenir trop douloureux pour vouloir me rappeler du reste. Je peux juste vous dire que Pierre m'avait conduite à l'hopital pour être sur que j'allai bien. Sans cela la soirée qui était censée m'honnorer se passa bien. J'avais salué plus de 70 jeunes hommes et danser la valse pendant deux heures non-stop Jusqu'à ce que le besion d'aller aux toilettes m'a pris Soudainement.

* * *

_**Cette fiction à déja été publiée et supprimée sur Skyrock. Et pour cause, quelques gamines avaient faient fait preuve de vulgarité et usé de grossiertés à mon égard. J'ai trouvé ces réactions injustifiées, mais ces ... filles disaient que ma lenteur à publier des chapitres était trop ecxessive ! Alors j'ai arrêté de publier et d'écrire. J'été dégoutée... Mais j'ai retrouvé le gout de l'écriture ! =) Et j'espère que ces filles ne me suiverons pas jusque ici !**_

_**Je remercie Aurélie, Céline et Lucille pour leur soutient. Ansi que Laast-Bullet, pour m'avoir suivie pendant lontemps ! ;)**_

_**Claire**_


	3. Vous m'abondonnez là !

A la fin, mon père et ma mère me convoquèrent dans le petit salon. J'y allais avec angoisse.

- Ma chérie, tu as maintenant 17 ans. Tu es magnifique et intelligente. Mais tu manques d'une seule chose à présent, commença ma mère.

- Et de quoi donc j'aurai besoin-je? Je vis très bien comme cela, disais-je sentant la chance me lâcher.

- Un homme qui t'aime et te chéri, voilà ce dont tu manques! Murmura mon père.

- Arrêtez, je n'ai que 17 ans et nous ne sommes plus au XIX ème siècle, m'écriai-je.

- Nous le savons bien et nous ne voulons pas te marier tout de suite, sur souhaite juste que tu sois heureuse avec quelqu'un! s'exclama mon père.

- Pourquoi ? Et si j'étais bien comme je suis maintenant ? Demandai-je. Je ne veux pas être dépendante de quelqu'un ! Mais est ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça? Non, je crois pas. Alors, lâchez-moi! Criai-je, cette fois.

Sur cette contestation, j'annonçai que je partais en ville rejoindre quelques amis. Ceux-ci prônaient parmi les meilleurs amis qui puissent exister : Bella Legrand, Damien Foster et Alexandre du Château Fuyo. Je les avais tous connu en arrivant au lycée privé du XV ème arrondissement de Paris: ils m'avaient acceuillie , et surtout supportée . Je les rejoignais à la place principale.

- Alors, c'était comment ce bal en ton honneur? Aussitôt, me demanda Bella.

- Je survivrai. Mais au fait, bonjour, vous allez bien? Ironisai-je

- Aller, raconte, Il y avait combien de personnes? Dont combien de bels héritiers? Enchaina-t'elle.

Seule Bella Avait vraiment l'air intéressé. Les deux autres étaient dans la lune, qui d'un coup me donnait l'impression d'être bien lointaine.

- En tout, Avait il y plus de 300 invités personnes et plus de 50 garçons avec qui j'ai dansé, soufflai-je. J'ai réelement mal aux pieds là, avec ces escarpins... Et bien, ce qu'est qu'il y a? Pourquoi, faites vous la tête?

- En réalité ... Tes parents ont envoyer quelqu'un pour, déjà, nous dire que nous n'étions pas invités. Puis pour nous demander ensuite s'il était possible de ne plus faire partie de ta vie. Oh bien sur ils ne nous m'ont pas dit comme ça. Voilà pourquoi on se pose des questions, me répondit l'Alex.

- ... Je ne comprends pas ... Je suis désolée mais ces paroles ne venaient pas de moi, J'en reviens pas ... disai-je, abasourdie.

- Oui on s'en doutait mais étant donner que tu vas surement te marier ... Celui-ci qui nous a conseiller nous ça peut-être pas tout à fait tord, enchérit Damien.

- Non, moi je suis pas d'accord! Objecta Bella.

- Moi non plus mais c'est la meilleurs solution pour elle, continua Alex.

A ce moment là, je ne su quoi dire. Mes parents voulaient que je rencontre quelqu'un de bien pour Qu'un jour je me marie. Déjà que Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cette idée, alors que tout d'un coup mes amis m'annoncent que si les desseins de mes parents s'exécutent; ils m'abandonnent.

- Pauline, ça va? S'inquiéta Bella

- Hum ... grognai-je (et oui j'en suis capable)


	4. Bella

Je parti juste après avoir exprimé ce soudain grognement. Je ne me souviens pas précisément des désirs inattendus dont j'éprouvais le besoin. Mais je sais que le lendemain matin je réveillai dans un bar. Avec un mal de tête ahurissant ! Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi étais-je ici ?

- Bonjour, me souffla une voix à l'oreille.

- Aah... Hum... Ma tête. Qu'estcequejefaisici? Murmurai-je.

- Pardon ? Tu m'excusera mais je croie pas avoir compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

Quand je daignai enfin lever la tête, je vis quelqu'un. Oh non pas un quelqu'un normal. Il était grand, brun (cette couleur a son importance croyez moi ou non) et par dessus tout penché devant moi en me demandant comment j'allai. Incroyable, non ? Que dire, si non que j'étais _éblouie_, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Ca va ? Tu es sure ? Demanda le beau brun.

Je hochai la tête.

- Si tu veux, je te ramène chez toi. Non mais parce que je pense pas que tu sois en état de conduire ou même de faire quoi que ce soit, affirma-il à mon encontre.

- Non, je vais appeler quelqu'un, lui répondais-je en cherchant mon téléphone dans mon sac, dans lequel je trouvai au moins 20 numéros, notés sur des serviettes en papier. C'est quoi, ça ?!

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Demanda-t ' il, étonné.

- Je crois avoir compris que j'ai bu, mais a part ça ... avouai-je.

- Ok, alors laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire : ça, dit-il en désignant les morceaux de papiers, c'est ... le resultat d'une soirée bien arrosée dans un bar.

- Génial ! Il est quelle heure s'il te plait ? Questionnai-je.

- 10 h47 du matin.

- Oh, merde !

Alors une chose inexplicable s'est produite. Moi, la Pauline studieuse et assidue, venait de se rendre compte que d'une part je séchai les cours mais aussi que j'avais réellement bu au point de ne pas ne souvenir de ma soirée. J'essayai de me lever mais trébuchai aussitôt.

- Non, c'est pas la peine d'essayer. Tu es à moitié ivre, je vais te ramener. Appelle quelqu'un pour prévenir ou dire que tu vas bien, ok ? Dit-il en me tendant mon mobile.

- Merci.

Alors j'appelai Bella. Elle me raconta comment elle avait persuadé mes parents que j'avais dormi j'ai chez, pas doute elle était très fière de l'histoire qu'elle avait invitée.

- Alors ?

- C'était une des mes amies. Je suis censée avoir passer la nuit chez elle, avais-je répondu.

Il me conduit à sa voiture et me demanda l'adresse à la quelle j'étais destinée. « 459 rue des Siamois ». Il écarquilla les paupières avec une telle surprise...

- Quoi, il y a un problème ? Demandai-je lorsque qu'il démarrait le fourgon.

- C'est les rues résidentielles du XV ème, c'est ça ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien. C'est juste que c'est pas la porte à coôté ! Et au fait comment tu t'appelles ? S'enquit-il

- Pauline et toi ?

- Fred. Enchanté de te connaître.

- Moi de même, alors si tu avais l'amabilité de me détailler tout ce que j'ai fait hier.

- Bien sur !

Fred me conta donc la soirée à laquelle j'avais participé. Apparemment, j'avais bu et dansé jusqu'à 6 heures du matin, quel exploit pour moi ! Aussi, il m'apprit qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe nommé SixthStyle; il était leur bassiste. Fred était un de ces garçons cool, voir même très cool, il paraissait à moitié défoncé du matin au soir. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, il était vraiment beau. Ce qui m'inquiéta, c'est la manière dont Bella trépignait devant chez elle. Ma meilleure amie faisait les cents pas devant sa porte d'entrée. Chose qui ne lui ressemblait fort pas, ma foi.

Mon conducteur fut assez galant pour m'ouvrir la portière, sous les yeux ébahis de Bella.

- Alors, à un de ces jours, Pauline, me dit-il avec décontraction.

- Oui, salut, lui répondi-je.

Puis il monta dans son véhicule et reparti. Bella en était bouchée bée, allez savoir pourquoi ...

- C'était qui celui-là ? Commenca-t'elle.

- Il s'appelait Fred. Il est super sympa.

- Ok... Tu as vu la tête que tu as. Et tout le monde s'est inquiété quand tu es partie. Non mais attends... Tu as bu ! Et puis tu porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Et tu es pas en cours là ! S'écria-t'elle à pleins poumons.

- Toi, non plus... Et s'il te plait arrête de crier. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, marmonnai-je avec la simple envie d'aller me coucher.

- Ecoute-moi, tu vas prendre un bain et puis tu vas dormir ici quelques heures. Après tu m'expliqueras, ok ?

- T'es tout simplement géniale ! S'exclamai-je.

C'était surement l'une de ses meilleures qualités : ne pas poser les questions trop tôt. Etre patiente. C'est pour cela que je l'adore, Bella. C'était une fille assez banale quand on y pense. De taille moyenne, elle possédait une bonne charpente, ses cheveux avaient une couleur magnifique: ils étaient d'un noir jais. Son caractère était tel qu'il était impossible de l'influencer. Evidemment d'autres qualités existaient en elle. Comme sa franchise, son courage et le fait qu'elle soit un vrai cordon bleu.

* * *

**Salut à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que la péridoe des fêtes c'est bien passée pour vous ^^ Dans mon cas, c'était affreux, comme chaque année ! :)  
Je vous embrasse, et à la prochaine.**

**P-S : Je compte sur vous pour les reviews ! ^^ (C'est l'équivalent des commentaires, le petit cadre blanc avec l'écriture verte, enfin je dis ça pour celles qui ne connaisent pas trop ! ;)**

**Claire**


	5. Tu es jalouse ! oO

C'est donc après une dizaine d'heures que reprit le quizz de Bella. Qui était le garçon qui m'avait raccompagné ? Qu'avais-je donc fait cette nuit avec lui ou un autre ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Et dire qu'après on s'étonne que Bella veuille devenir journaliste. Je répondis à toutes ses questions dans la mesure du possible.

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, elle demanda à Karl son chauffeur personnel de me reconduire chez moi.

" -Bella, franchement, merci, disai-je

- De rien. Mais je savais que un jour ou un autre tout déraper. Tu vois, ici, toutes les filles sont destinées à se marier et devenir femme au foyer."

Je l'écoutai, impatiente de savoir la suite de son discours.

- Alors, que Alex et Damien vont surement devenir des hommes d'affaires nous on fera des gosses. C'est con comme situation, tu trouve pas ?

- Si.

- En plus, tu es la première à devoir de te marier.

- A croire que ce n'est qu'une question de malchance.

- Non. Tu es la plus riche, la plus belle et la plus intelligente. Enfin, tout ce qui se fait de mieux en matière d'aristocratie française. C'est normal que tu passe en première.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu es jalouse.

- Pauline, hier tu as eu un bal en ton honneur ! Tu te rends compte ou pas ? Moi je vais devoir attendre que quelqu'un vienne me faire sa demande pour me marier. Toi pas. Tes parents ont préparé une liste, tu le sais, des meilleurs partis européens, tu n'aura qu'a choisir. Tu fais ton mariage et un marmot avec l'heureux élu et te voilà femme, mère et heureuse.

- Je sais que tu crois vraiment en l'amour et pas moi, je sais aussi que tu voudrais être à ma place mais sache que ce n'est pas marrant. Et ce n'est surtout pas mon idée de la vie idéale. Moi je voudrais être plus libre, c'est tout. Personne n'a l'air de comprendre. Bella, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Sincèrement.

- Je sais mais tu ne te rend pas compte de la chance que tu as.

- Quoi ? De devoir me marier à un homme que je n'aime pas ! Où se cache la chance là-dessous ? Non, Bella, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je te donnerai ma place volontiers.

- Allez, vas-y tes parents vont s'inquiéter pour toi. Je viens te chercher demain à 7 h 30, comme d'habitude. Et ne fait de conneries cette nuit. OK ?

- Oui."

Déçue par les sentiments de Bella, je réfléchissais dans la limousine de la famille Legrand. Je saluai rapidement mes parents et mon petit frère, Jean-Loup. Puis, je montai dans ma chambre pour aller dormir.

* * *

_Salut tout le monde (C'est à dire deux ou trois personnes^^)_

_J'ai pas trop le temps pour ce soir, Cette semaine ça va être dur de puster un autre chapitre, je manque de temps. J'ai au moins un DS par jour depuis lundi dernier --''_

_(Putins de Profs ...)_

_Donc, bon soir, je laisse, à contrecoeur ce chapitre, pour réviser les maths --"._

_Claire._

_P-S: Merci Ninon ! ;) _

_3_


	6. Quel genre de musique vous ? Devine

La journée suivante se passa le plus normalement possible. Le soir, mon téléphone retentit.

- "Allo ?

- Oui, Pauline, c'est Fred.

- Oh, salut, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, bien et toi ?

- Ca va. Hum... Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oui, te demander si tu voulais bien venir au concert ce soir ?

- Oh ... Oui, ca serait génial. Tu verrais l'ambiance chez moi.

- Bon... Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

- D'accord, en fait j'habite au château sur la route des tournesols.

- Ah ok ... 8h30 devant la grille de l'entrée alors

- A toute à l'heure !

- Bip...Bip..Bip"

Il ne me sembla pas surpris, juste intrigué. Il arriva avec 10 bonnes minutes d'avances et moi avec 10 de retard comme d'habitude.

- "Ca va ?

- Oui, mieux depuis 2 secondes, répondit-il."

La flatterie ne m'avait jamais touchée. Jusqu'à ce jour là. Comme la dernière fois, Fred m'ouvrit la portière de sa camionnette. L'attirail qui prônait à l'arrière de celle-ci m'intrigua. Il y avait une batterie en vrac, une basse et une guitare.

- "Punaise, c'est une Gibson et l'autre une Fender?! m'exclamai-je

- Oui.

- La classe ! sifflai-je

- Tu t'y connais ? Me demanda-t'il.

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Ou si peut-être un peu.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon frère fait un peu de guitare donc... avouai-je.

- Ah ok... (Il démarra)La rouge, elle est à Arthur, qui est aussi notre chanteur. Et la Gibson, c'est le bijou de Vincent. La batterie est à Stéphane, m'informa-t'il.

- Et la basse à toi, je suppose.

- Oui."

On continua à parler jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant la salle.

- Tu sera dans la loge des artistes. Puis dans les coulisses. Ca te va ?

- Oui, bien sur. Mais il faut que je te dise, je ne vais jamais à des concerts.

- Laisse-moi deviner, la plupart du temps tu préfères aller à l'Opéra ?

- Non, Je te jure j'ai horreur de ça. Et de quel genre de musique est ce que ... ?

- Tu verras, me répondit Fred avec un sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles."

_Ellipse (pendant le concert)_

* * *

_Je vais mettre un chapitre de "L'amour a ses limites" pour me faire pardonner de la justesse de la longueur de ce chapitre ^^_

_Pfff, c'est déja la fin du week end --''. (J'ai deja hâte au prochain =)_

_Bisous __Claire_


End file.
